Dejá vù
by Takkano
Summary: Já parou para pensar em como as coisas as vezes se repete? Mas, e se elas pudessem ficar ainda melhores?


E lá estava eu novamente, no meio daquela bagunça toda. Cadeiras voando, gente gritando, golpes e magias sendo desferidos por toda parte. Essa é a guilda da Fayri Tail.

Sento-me ao lado de Sting que praticamente me arrastou até aqui, afinal ele estava louco para um mano a mano com Natsu Draganeel, o que eu, particularmente, acho muita idiotice agora que somos praticamente aliados.

Pensando bem, eu não posso realmente afirmar que eu não queria ter vindo até aqui, afinal há algo neste lugar que me interessa, e muito. Ah, e foi só falar no diabo…

Um rapaz alto, moreno, com uma vasta cabeleira negra, vem descendo as escadas. Ele para e examina toda aquela algazarra. De repente, como se notasse meu olhar tão insistente, ele gira o rosto em direção ao meu. Não acredito, mas, logo que me viu sua primeira reação foi um grande sorriso. Ah, como eu gostaria que esse sorriso tivesse outro significado.

Gajeel. O motivo de todo o meu nervosismo. Há muito tempo meu grande rival. Mas mesmo antes de cortarmos esses laços de rivalidade e praticamente nos aliarmos, acredito que sempre houve algo a mais; da minha parte é claro.

Agora mesmo, se eu forçar um pouco a minha mente, consigo me lembrar claramente quando foi que Gajeel despertou isso em mim pela primeira vez.

Alguns anos atrás eu estava caminhando pelas redondezas da floresta de Magnólia quando meu olfato denunciou um cheiro familiar. Sim, era o cheiro de um dragon slyer, e eu reconhecia bem pois também era um dragon slyer afinal. Mas quando decidi voltar para avisar o Sting, já era tarde de mais. Fui jogado contra uma árvore com muita violência e mãos enormes e pesadas prenderam as minhas, uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Foi um susto imenso, porém, quando decidi encarar o meu agressor, o choque acreditem, foi ainda maior.

Enormes olhos negros como a mais densa e escura noite se prenderam aos meus. Seu rosto era desenhado com percingis de metal, seus cabelos negros e brilhantes formavam uma moldura perfeita em seu rosto, e um sorriso provocante se desenhou em seus lábios tão convidativos. Sustentei seu olhar por algum tempo até notar que seu rosto se aproximava do meu. Fechei os olhos com força sem nem bem saber o motivo ao certo. Senti quando ele passeou com a ponta do nariz em meu pescoço ate chegar a minha orelha e sussurrar:

— Então você também e um dragon slyer. Mas não é quem eu procuro.

Após dizer essas palavras o dragon slyer misteriosos me soltou devagar e eu escorreguei até o chão caindo sentado.

— Quem é você afinal? – perguntei desesperado com medo de que ele partisse sem que eu soubesse ao menos o seu nome.

— Gajeel. Lembre-se de mim, acredito que ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo algum dia.

E dizendo isso o rapaz sumiu na densa floresta de Magnólia. Fiquei ali sentado mais um pouco, memorizando suas feições; sua voz, seu cheiro… senti meu coração acelerar mais do que em qualquer outra batalha. Uma lágrima desceu insistente e sem permissão pelos meus olhos. Foi ai que eu descobri que era amor. Pois é, pensando bem eu nunca havia notado, que, na verdade foi amor a primeira vista.

— Ghighighi!

Levo um grande susto ao ser retirado de meus devaneios por uma risada extremamente familiar. Muito vermelho e bastante nervoso olho para ele, porém, logo minha cabeça desce novamente e volto a fitar o copo sobre a mesa. Ele se aproxima um pouco mais, intrigado, com a minha atitude mais reservada.

— Oi Rogue! O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem? – ao dizer isso a mão de Gajeel pousa em meu ombro fazendo uma leve pressão.

— Ah, sim estou bem! Só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco – e dizendo isto corro para fora da guilda na inútil esperança de tentar acalmar as batidas do meu coração, que insistem em acelerar só de lembrar daqueles olhos negros.

Paro e me encosto em uma árvore próxima ao lago.

— Sabe, essa cena me traz algumas lembranças – Gajeel diz olhando em algum ponto na árvore, me assustando com a sua aproximação totalmente inesperada.

— Você se lembra exatamente como foi? – pergunto sem conseguir olhá- lo nos olhos.

— Claro que sim! – e neste momento ele pega minhas mãos e as prende ao lado do meu corpo exatamente como daquela vez. Meu coração praticamente para, e um bolo se forma em minha garganta quase me impedindo de respirar. — Dai eu te cheirei assim – ele sobre a ponta do nariz novamente pelo meu pescoço e para em minha orelha exatamente como antes, mas dessa vez em vez de dizer algo apenas assopra de leve e ri. — Ghighighi! Desculpe eu não me lembro o que eu fiz depois – ele me olha divertido como se esperasse uma resposta talvez tão divertida quanto seu sorriso sugeria.

Porém minhas emoções e sentimentos me entregam nesse momento, e, automaticamente as palavras saem da minha boca sem que eu consiga controlá-las.

— Ai você cala essa boca e me beija.

Agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ele havia escutado perfeitamente cada uma das minhas palavras e provavelmente até mesmo as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

— Ghighighi, sério? Não me lembro disso, mas se você diz… – ele se aproxima e sela seus lábios aos meus violentamente.

Naquele dia, eu descobri que recordar é bom, mas reviver, pode ser ainda melhor.


End file.
